ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyako
Miyako is a 12 year old girl that decided to become a real witch. She was created by magicallyblue on dA. Bio Appearance Being Momoko's child, Miyako resembles her a bit. However, her hair and eye color came from her father. Miyako has dark blue eyes while her hair is a much lighter shade of blue. Her bangs have long strands of hair that are a bit longer than Momoko's. Her long hair is tied in twin tails at the bottom of her head, usually curled, rarely braided. She also has a noticeable double cowlick. Miyako usually just wears shades of blue, as well as some sort of star accessory or pattern. Currently, she wears a light blue knit long sleeved shirt with a 5 and 4 pointed star. She also wears dark blue shorts. Her shoes are white and blue. For winter she has a maroon scarf and knee-high boots, a dark blue jacket with a blue star pattern, a blue skirt and gray leggings with some blue patterns. For bed, she has a yellow and blue sleeping dress with a bubble pattern. As a baby, she wore a light purple baby outfit with a heart-shaped pendant on her chest and sometimes wore a white hat with a big purple bow on her head. Her hair was very short then, tied in two small pigtails. Personality Miyako is usually very happy and is often seen smiling. However, she might hide her true feelings sometimes, for example: when she gets hurt or when she feels sad. She doesn't really want to bother other people with her problems. There are times when she is very lazy and she would use magic to help herself. She gets attached to people very easily. Miyako is also afraid of the dark and she's scared of being alone. Apprentice Witch When Miyako was about 4-5 years old, she accidentally found out that witches and magic existed. She was very curious one day, when she saw Majovanilla talking with Miyako's older sister about something, and decided to follow her. Mona, the older sister mentioned before, didn't notice Miyako sneaking out. Vanilla went to her sister's magic shop and opened the door to the Witch World. She was on her broom now and Miyako thought it would be a great idea if she could ride it as well- so she managed to jump on it without Vanilla noticing. They were flying for quite some time, until Miyako finally asked her: "Where are we going?". Vanilla was, of course, startled and she started lecturing Miyako. Eventually, she decided to leave her at the Witch World's kindergarten for a while. Vanilla then sent Mona a message that Miyako is with her and that she was playing with some kids. A few hours later, Vanilla took Miyako back to her sister's shop, after which Mona took her home. Their father was actually searching for a kindergarten for Miyako, so he thought that it would be perfect if she could go to the one Vanilla took her to. She already seemed to have made friends there, so what could be the problem? Vanilla was hesitant at first, but after some time she thought that that wasn't such a bad idea. Her father didn't know that it was a witch kindergarten though. When she started going to school she moved to Vanilla's place, as it was closer to the school since it was located in the Witch World. She decided that her goal is to become a real witch. Miyako's fairy is Nono. She is light blue in color and has a similar appearance to Miyako. Her crystal ball is a blue star. * Spell: Puruton Peton Pirurinran Pon! Family After Miyako was born, Momoko sadly died due to some complications. Mona, who was 16 at the time, decided to work in her mother's sweets shop with the help of Vanilla. Vanilla would sometimes visit that shop and help out- or she would be forced to babysit Miyako. Her dad is a math teacher in a school that's near the shop so he would visit sometimes when taking a break. Momoko:''' Miyako's mother. Her sister, father, and Vanilla used to tell her a lot of stuff about her. '''Miyako's father:''' He's really nice and laid back. He loves drinking coffee and eating biscuits. He doesn't really like waking up in the morning for school. His hair and eyes are dark blue, he's also tall. '''Mona: She's 16 years older than Miyako. She has short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She, like her mother, decided to become a baker. She's laid back like her dad. Trivia * Miyako became a real witch when she turned 15. * She likes watching cartoons; she also loves drawing. Gallery Miyakoscharactersheet.png|13 year old Miyako i_m_cold__by_magicallyblue-d6tczyi.png her_hair_smells_like_vanilla_by_magicallyblue-d6tdnvd.png miyako_page_2_by_magicallyblue-d8lnprf.png Miyako_transforming.png|Miyako transforming! Happy_Miyako!.png Miyakobaby.png|Baby Miyako poor_little_miyako_by_magicallyblue-d655a5g.png Nono.png|Fairy Nono! Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Ojamajo Category:Females Category:Characters